


A Mistletoe Uh-Oh

by kaychi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Holidays, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaychi/pseuds/kaychi
Summary: Bulma is throwing a Christmas party at Capsule Corp. but of course her house guest, Prince Vegeta, has to do something to get under her skin.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	A Mistletoe Uh-Oh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackswans22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackswans22/gifts).



Bulma hustled and bustled around her home putting the finishing touches on her company Christmas party. Sure, the staff had set up the event, but there was something special to her about giving it her own personal flair. So, she decided she would set out the party favors – which were expensive bottles of champagne to ring in the new year – herself.

“There. Now, it’s perfect,” she said as she took a step back from the room to see the party in full.

This year, she went monochromatic with white and the smallest glow of icy blue lighting to make the room feel like you’ve stepped into an icicle. She felt like she needed to go above and beyond to make it special for everyone coming since she’d been a little absent from the company in the previous months. She was determined to show her employees she was here, focused, and _grateful_ for their efforts.

The year had been weird, to say the least. She spent months in space, her best friend was MIA and refused to come home without so much as a reason, a group of aliens lived in her home for a while and the guy that killed her sometimes boyfriend now lives with her. To say things had been complicated would be an understatement.

Speaking of, “Where is his _royal_ highness?” she asked herself, realizing she hadn’t seen him in a while. Just as she was going to search for him there was ring from her doorbell. Turning on her designer heels, she smiled. “I know who that is,” she chuckled. Only one of her friends was always early.

“Hi, Bulma!” Gohan said as he greeted her with a smile and hug, his mother right behind him.

“Hey, squirt! You look sharp! You too, Chi-Chi! You look beautiful!”

Chi-Chi blushed at the compliment. She was dressed as modest as always in a simple red and white Christmas dress, but she actually looked happy tonight, and that made her beautiful. “Thank you, Bulma. I’m sorry we’re so early. I didn’t know how long it would take to get here on Nimbus and…”

“And you wanted to see if I needed help because you can’t help yourself?” Bulma giggled. She really didn’t mind. She knew that Chi-Chi missed her husband and is happy to give her a task.

Chi-Chi blushed again. The truth was she was going crazy spending time alone at the house while Gohan trained, and driving herself nuts wondering when, or if, Goku would be home. So, she and Gohan got dressed and they headed for the city.

Bulma led the Son mother and child down the hallway.

“Thanks again for inviting us, Bulma. We definitely don’t work for Capsule Corp. but we’re excited to be here,” Chi-Chi said politely as she marveled at the event’s design.

“Are you kidding? Gohan, as of now, is heir-apparent to Capsule Corp.,” she giggled as she ruffled his hair, “plus the rest of the crew is coming. It would be weird if you _weren’t_ here.”

They made their way into the kitchen, the room Bulma knew Chi-Chi would be at home. She racked her brain for something to keep Chi-Chi busy until the party and just hoped something would jump out at Chi-Chi. “ _Most_ everything is done. Caterers have done everything except-”

“This cake! Bulma! It’s missing a chunk of frosting and decoration right in the middle!” Chi-Chi exclaimed.

“WHAT?!” Bulma fumed as she examined the cake. She wasn’t hoping there would be an _actual_ problem! Sure enough, someone had taken a finger or two and ran it right down the middle tier of her icicle castle cake. “Grr…” She knew _exactly_ who’s at fault here.

“Don’t worry, Bulma. I can fix this,” Chi-Chi said tying an apron around her waist.

“Are you sure? This cake is the centerpiece! Oh, I’m gonna kill…”

Chi-Chi, used to living her life in high-stress situations, placed her hands on Bulma’s shoulders. “I can fix this. No problem. Go finish whatever you have to get done and I’ll handle this.”

Bulma huffed in frustration but thanked her friend. Their friendship was still fresh but with Goku’s absence, she checked on her friend’s family regularly, Chi-Chi and Bulma becoming fast friends. They didn’t always see eye-to-eye, but at this moment, Chi-Chi was a lifesaver. “I have no idea how you’ll fix this but use whatever you need. I couldn’t even tell you where Mom keeps anything that would help.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m fairly certain I know your kitchen better than you do now,” Chi-Chi giggled, having cooked many meals at Capsule Corp. now.

“That’s definitely true. Okay, I’ll be back in a jiff.”

Bulma left the kitchen and put on her game face. “Where are you, you dick?”

Her clacking heels echoed through the hallway as she searched for Vegeta.

“Ugh,” she groaned when she saw his highness through a window, standing in the yard under her decorated gazebo staring at nothing.

“Hey, asshole!” she said swinging the door open. “Why did you touch my cake?!”

He simply kept staring.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” she yelled not really enjoying being ignored.

More staring.

Bulma growled under her breath but grinned when she looked at the ground covered in white snow that shimmered from the moonlight. ‘This oughtta get his attention,’ she said getting an idea. Packing a perfect snowball in her hands, she reared back and…

_PLOP!_

She landed a perfect hit square in the Saiyan’s back.

Vegeta slowly turned around and looked at the woman but still refused to humor her with words.

Now, she was really pissed. She marched toward him and pointed a silver, almond-shaped fingernail in his face. “You listen to me! I’ve been nothing but nice to you since you got here and then you mess up my cake?! And don’t even try to deny it. There’s blue icing in your glove.”

Vegeta gave the smallest arrogant smirk sending her through the roof!

“You are lucky _Kakarot’s_ wife is here to fix it otherwise you’d be out on your ass!”

He rolled his eyes at the mention of that clown and walked around her toward the house.

“You have NOTHING to say to me?!”

He paused in his tracks then turned around.

She crossed her eyes and tapped her toe on the cobblestone in anticipation of his possible words.

This time, he marched to her. “Actually, yes. There _is_ something I’d like to say to you,” he said with his eyes boring into hers.

“Well, then. _Speak_ , your majesty,” she dared.

He glowered at her insult, but this was yet another instance where he caught himself fascinated by the blue hue of her eyes. However, he quickly shook it off. “Shut. Up.”

Her eyes widened at his demeaning demand. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I said shut up. You talk nonstop. Every time I see you, you’re talking incessantly.”

Her chest heaved as she let out an irritated huff and he couldn’t help but notice.

Bulma raised her hand to give him a slap. He considered catching her wrist, but he wanted to see if her delicate frame carried _any_ strength at all. It didn’t.

“Ow,” he mocked to which she narrowed her eyes.

She threw her hands up in frustration and tired of playing this game. “Can’t you just say you’re sorry for messing up my cake?”

That was absolutely not happening. He doesn’t regret it. That frosting was delicious. But he extended an olive branch in the form of a grunt.

She rolled her eyes but knew that was the closest thing she would get to a victory. “I’ll take it.” With that behind her she finally took a look at how he was dressed. “If you’re staying for the party can you at least go put on the clothes I got for you and get out of that ridiculous workout getup?”

 _Ridiculous?!_ “This is Saiyan armor. You will not insult it.”

Bulma’s lip twitched when she realized she touched a nerve. She knew she shouldn’t, but for some reason she had a soft spot for the fallen Saiyan Prince, the main reason she hadn’t thrown him out. “Okay. Sorry. But I do have a really nice suit laid out for you. I don’t ask you for anything, I let you live here rent-free, my dad is building you a room to train in, and I keep your Saiyan appetite full. Please just put on the suit.”

He stepped forward to intimidate her, but she stood her ground. She did have a point but his Saiyan appetite was only partially fed. There was something else he wanted from her. Little did he know, she was becoming just as curious as he.

Snow fell through the holes in the gazebo’s design and they both looked up when a piece of greenery caught his eye. “That’s a random spot for some basil,” he said attempting an insult.

She rolled her eyes. “That’s not basil. That’s mistletoe. It’s a Christmas tradition to hang it up.”

He gave her a look of disgust. “Earthlings are more than odd. No wonder Kakarot has no idea how to be a Saiyan.”

“Excuse me, but mistletoe is one of my favorite traditions. It makes the holidays even better.”

“How does that stupid leaf mean anything?”

“It’s a romantic gesture. When two people in love stand underneath it, they’re supposed to kiss. I thought it would be a nice touch for the party.”

“You created a ruse to kiss people?”

“What? No!”

“If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask,” he said putting his hand on her back and pulling her close.

“I said people in love kiss underneath mistletoe and I loathe you,” Bulma huffed.

“Then why is your heart pounding so loudly?” he whispered.

She placed her hand over her chest. “My heart? You can hear it?”

“It’s quite the drum,” he smirked as he realized he’s getting to her.

“You’re making me angry. Of course, it’s pounding,” she argued.

But instead of responding, Vegeta tilted her chin up and gave her a soft kiss that quickly turned needy.

Bulma’s defenses dropped as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands trailed to her lower back, his fingers grazing her perfect ass.

Satisfied with his victory, Vegeta pulled back knowing he had her right where he wanted her. “Don’t ever throw anything at me again,” he warned and walked away.

Vegeta left the blue-haired genius standing under the mistletoe in her party dress with her hand on her lips, her mind already computing all the reasons this was a terrible idea. But she couldn’t deny his kiss confirmed her suspicions about her feelings. “Uh oh.”


End file.
